West Kanto Saga: Chance's Ambition
by Daney Hearts Pichu
Summary: Chance, a boy with rather unusual philosophies, travels through the West Kanto reigon. He meets up with a boy named Alex, and a girl named Darcy which he bluntly refers to as "annoying as hell."
1. Tell it how it is

Dislcaimer: No, I do not own pokemon...or anything really. Goodness I'm poor!

Enjoy reading ^.^

Chance's Ambition

_12/10/10_

_Dear whoever,_

_Famous people keep journals, right? I'm surly not a famous person. Nor am I anyone of importance. I am a boy. A teenage boy. Have you read enough to know me? Ignorant people would say so. A teenage boy that's filled with hormones that can't get his mind off of girls. That's what an ignorant person would be thinking at the moment. Are you still reading? Great, I can tell you more about myself. I'm 16 years old. I have dyed jet-black hair, and a mixture of green and brown eyes. My original hair color was blonde, but I didn't want to portray myself as an arrogant pretty boy. Do I have something against blonde people? I can agree that I am being stereotypical, but I have no reason not to be. Every blonde, or should I say, the only blonde I know is a complete idiot. He's my adopted brother named Bryce. Now you ask how my adopted brother is the only blonde person I know. My parents or at least one of them had to be blonde, correct? Well my father is blonde. Although he left on a business trip a few months after I was born and never came back. Guess he didn't want me. I have a skinny body. I have an average build. I'm not muscular...just normal. I'm not a body builder or anything so why should I need the extra bulk? My skin is slightly pale, but not so pale that people think I am ill. _

_I'm glad you're still reading. I really appreciate it. So what else can I tell you? I'm a Pokemon trainer. Not yet on a badge quest, but that will come soon, very soon. I own, or I like I say, I've befriended a little Vulpix. He's quite optimistic. He never once cried when he broke one of his paws. A tough cookie if you ask me. Raising a fire-type Pokemon isn't the easiest thing. If you asked me to roll up my sleeves you would see many burns, some worse than others. Most of the burns are from the time Vulpix was just learning how to use ember. He had little sneezes of fire that came spontaneously until he was able to control the flames by himself. I truly love my Vulpix. I suppose I consider him my best friend. I guess I would have to; there isn't anyone else in this town worth speaking to. _

_What is my goal in this life? I suppose I would like to become a Pokemon champion. It would give me the self-confidence that I believe myself to lack. Is it hard to believe that I am not confident about myself? From what you've read do I seem that arrogant that the statement you read earlier confused you? I believe self-confidence is a conspiracy. You shouldn't think so highly of yourself even if you know you can do something. Keep your expectations low so you don't get crushed in the end. That's what I've learned to do. Nearly all the men have attempted to go on a badge quest; and none of them have earned even 4 badges. Do you hate me? Or rather do you hate my personality? I don't have to change for anyone. This is my life, am I right? I don't ask anyone to change for me, and I expect likewise. _

_-Chance_

I stared out my bedroom window at the sky. I've always thought of the sky as some sort of painting. Imperfection everywhere. The bold blue statement that is trying to be portrayed is destroyed by an insignificant, little, white cloud. Why is the unimportant little cloud allowed to ruin such a perfect day? I suppose we'll never know.

Today was the day. What day was it exactly? A Friday to be exact, but that's beside the point. Today I was going to begin my badge quest. My little Vulpix and I together in the world winning battles, or at least I would hope so. I made my way down stairs. Bryce was talking on the phone with someone, probably some girl he met. That's what he does all day. Without looking at him I sat on the couch.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

He almost glared at me, sliding the phone against his shoulder so whoever he was talking to couldn't hear him. "How the hell am I supposed to know? She isn't even my mom."

Lovely, the usual snarky reply I always get. I ignored it and got up.

"I'm leaving...don't know when I'll be back." This time I looked at Bryce. He had completely tuned me out, talking to the person on the phone. Get a life.

I grabbed my backpack and Vulpix's pokeball. Good bye good old' Faypine, I'm out of here. I walked out of the house and onto the dirt road leading out of town. I let Vulpix out of his pokeball; he let out a long yawn. I kneeled down to pet him.

"Sorry buddy, I know it's earlier than you normally get up... Listen, we're going to be away from mom and Bryce for a while." He looked up at me curiously. I smiled down at him. "We're going on an adventure. Don't worry, it'll be fun. Now let's go."

I began to walk down the road. Vulpix slowly began to follow trotting by my side. This was the beginning of my adventure.

_Darcy's Point of View _

I wore large black sunglasses that hid my face pretty well. My hair was down from its usual ponytail. I wonder how long I could keep this up. I was sitting on a bench next to Alex. He was struggling to read a map.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing? It's like it's in a different language!" He glared down at the funny looking map.

I just giggled. "Hun, I think you're reading that upside-down."

"Hm?" He turned the map right side up. "Oh..." he blushed a little bit out of embarrassment.

He knew I was in hiding. He knew I wanted to earn all the badges so I could really prove myself that I was worth this position. What he didn't know is what this position was. I wasn't planning on telling him any time soon. I wasn't going to tell anyone until the deed was done.

I gave my little Pichu, who was sitting on my lap, a little blue lollipop. She loved blue lollipops, no matter what flavor. Blue raspberry, bubblegum it didn't matter. I kept a stash of them in my backpack, so she could have one whenever she wanted. My Pichu smiled up at me and began to suckle on it. How cute... Too bad she wouldn't be doing a battle any time soon. I couldn't risk blowing my cover.

I looked over at Alex, who was still examining the map. I'm left with this question: _Where the hell are we going?_

* * *

I hope you liked this first chapter... Hopefully I'll acually write the rest of this one ^.^" Please review.


	2. Snow

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Enjoy reading.**

Chance's Ambition

_12/18/10_

_It's snowing. It's a very light snow, just dusting the ground. I prefer the rain to snow. People say the rain somehow matches me and I agree. I trained Vulpix in the rain. Yeah I know, fire-types and rain don't really go hand-in-hand. You might think it's some kind of torture, but it's really not. Training in the rain made my little buddy stronger. Like I said before, Vulpix is a tough little cookie._

_Right now I'm sitting in a road-side Pokemon center. Nurse Joy is handing out extra blankets to the people who are staying here. I'm not staying here. In a few minutes I'll be heading out on the road. I'm on my way to Snowmont City. Hopefully I'll get my first badge. I've heard that the gym leader there, Luna, will only accept battles if you do some sort of work for her. I'm not complaining. I actually think that's perfectly fair. Why should she give up some of her free time if she, in reality, gets nothing in return? I've also heard that Luna is an elderly woman. Time comes with experience, so I assume she'll be quite the opponent. I do know that I have a type advantage if I use Vulpix, but that doesn't mean I'll have any easy time beating her. _

_I am just starting to wonder to myself. Why the hell am I still writing in this? I suppose I shouldn't waste paper, but still. Who would just read this? A teenage boy's journal filled with meaningless nothingness. I guess I could compare my journal to a black hole. Well other than getting sucked in, and your atoms being ripped apart it's essentially the same thing. I really wonder what will happen to this journal when I'm gone. Will it just lay in a drawer to collect dust for thousands of years? Or maybe I'll become some sort of famous Pokemon trainer and it'll be in a museum when I die. Ha, me famous? As if. _

_-Chance_

I closed up my journal and returned it back into its snug home in my backpack. Vulpix was taking a nap in his poke ball; he deserved one. We have been walking for more than 5 hours. My little buddy was lagging behind a bit. Sometimes I wish I was a Pokemon. It would take a lot of responsibility out of my life. I'd have to say the battling would have a lot of ware and tear on me though.

That was enough rest time I needed to get back on the road to Snowmont. Luna was waiting for me. I got up from where I was sitting in the Pokemon center and put on my black leather jacket. I then proceeded to wrapping a red plaid scarf around my neck. I made my way out of the Pokemon center and onto the small dirt road, which was really more of a path, which lead to Snowmont.

While walking I took the time to take in the scenery. The pine trees around me were dusted with the snow that sparingly fell from the sky. As I kept walking the snow began to collect more and more snow. After about half an hour of walking the snowfall became much heavier and I could barley see 3 feet in front of me.

At this point I was walking blind. It was a complete white out. I didn't know how far I was from anything. I walked with my eyes squeezed tightly shut so the snow wouldn't get into my eyes. I bumped into something and fell back onto my ass into the ice cold snow.

"Damn it." I opened my eyes and looked up to what I had run into. It was a sign that read: "Snowmont ahead."

Thank god, all these miles of blizzard would soon be gone, and I could get a nice cup of coffee.

_Darcy's Point of View_

I was exhausted.

Alex, my Pichu, and I sat in the room we checked into at the Pokemon center that was in Snwomont. Pichu is napping next to me on the bed. She's just adorable.

I pulled slid my sunglasses off my face and let out a sigh. I sure hope Luna doesn't recognize me. We only met once, but we got to know each other pretty well. She's a very nice woman but if she finds out my identity and what I'm trying to do I'll be in huge trouble.

Alex is out training with his Mareep. He likes electric-types and so do I. His Mareep is sweet to me, but hates Pichu. It's kind of sad, but I try to keep them separated.

I really wish I could use Pichu in my battle against Luna, but that'd be too risky and probably blow my cover. Sometimes I can't believe I'm really doing this. I'm not just protecting myself, but someone else too. Someone very important to me, so I guess it's okay. There's another option that's very easy. Oh god, I can't just swallow my pride, I wasn't raised that way. The easy way out is never the best way.

Anyways I should stop complaining and get a move on.

_Alex's Point of View_

Mareep's thundershock was getting a lot stronger. With that attack he could break some of the smaller branches off of the trees, and now we were working on the larger ones.

"Okay, one more time. Thundershock!" I called out.

It seemed that Mareep's attention was directed somewhere else, and he began walking in a thick wooded area.

"Hey where are you going?" I began to follow him. Along the way I could hear the ringing of bells become louder and louder. I also began to here the chanting of what sounded like different Pokemon and the singing female voice.

"Wonder what it could be..."

**Hope you enjoyed to this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
